Love Bites
by sarahzara
Summary: Post Shadow Kiss. The attack on the academy left its students and staff traumatised, and none more than Guardian Belikov. The love of his life, and his student, was captured by the Strigoi who attacked the academy, and dragged away from his arms. Will he be able to save her from her horrific fate? Or will he be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**So just to clarify, this story is set post Shadow Kiss, but rather than Dimitri getting taken, Rose was captured by the Strigoi. There will be many twists and turns, and I really hope you all enjoy. Thank you for taking the time to read.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **RPOV**

Darkness. I was surrounded by darkness in a damp smelling room, and I could only imagine what kind of grime would have been growing on the walls.

I suppose that I'd never find out, considering the Strigoi who captured me kept the lights off, and there were no windows to let in any light.

I wasn't sure how long it had been since the attack on the academy, where I'd faced my ultimate defeat and had been captured by the Strigoi. It could have been days, weeks, or even months. I'd tried slipping into Lissa's head to determine the length of my imprisonment, but I was loaded up with endorphins from my constant string of Strigoi bites. I'd become somewhat of a feeder.

At first, this had been sickeningly enjoyable, as the constant high had clouded my judgment and rendered me useless to do anything about it. They fed me scraps, mostly old, stale bread and pitiful amounts of water that must be from some form of kitchen they had in this facility.

And this facility, well, I wasn't even sure what it was. I was chained to a chair in what must have been some form of basement, but I knew there was some kind of house or residence upstairs from the light that escaped when they came through the door to feed off of me.

I sighed. I, Rose Hathaway, was not gong to die in battle as I imagined, but at the mercy of my greatest enemies who had succeeded in detaining me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a heavy door slam, and I braced myself. I hated to admit that I was fearful, but I was defenseless now. No amount of bratty attitude and wit could save me anymore.

"So nice to see you, Rose. I've missed you so much."

The Strigoi who entered my prison had a slimy yet smooth voice, and I instantly recognized him as Nathan, the blonde Strigoi who had been responsible for my capture.

I frantically whipped my head around, trying to source where his presence was. Damn this dark room.

I gulped, waiting for the fangs to pierce my neck. But they didn't.

Instead, I heard Nathan grunt, and then a liquid trickling into some form of vial or glass. I wasn't sure.

"Still so quiet, eh? Very different to the girl at St Vladmirs. I don't suppose you've been enlightened to our ways?" It sounded like a question, but I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"What does that mean?" I tried to sound brave, but my time of starvation and being on a constant high had strained my voice immensely.

He chuckled, but it was far from a light sound. It was dark and twisted.

Within seconds, he had forcefully shoved a vial to my lips, and liquid was flooding my throat. It was warm, and tasted almost metallic…

 _Oh god,_ I thought. _He's feeding me his blood._

I tried to struggle, but it was useless. He was far too strong, and I was chained so tightly to the metal chair that I barely made it budge.

I tried to scream, but it was just a gargle and made me choke, and the blood splattered out of my mouth and down my chin. It was too late though; I'd already swallowed plenty.

"Well you see, me and my superiors believe you would be a desirable commodity on our ranks. You're fierce, almost savage, and your training was quite extraordinary. It's an opportunity I cant quite let go of, and –"

Nathan was cut off by someone shrieking his name. He swore, and threw the vial on the ground, glass smashing. He ran back up the stairs, slamming the door quietly.

I sobbed quietly.

* * *

I didn't know how long had passed in all honesty, but Nathan would regularly give me feedings of his blood, accompanied by many taunts about my inevitable future as a Strigoi.

But, I had started to regain my strength and mental clarity. It was most likely an effect from the Strigoi blood, as well as the fact that they were so preoccupied with feeding me their blood that they didn't feed off of me anymore. Maybe they thought it was cannibalism.

I was somewhat grateful for the blood I was given, due to its healing properties. It gave me enough energy to plan an escape, and I was beginning to feel a trickle of Lissa's emotions – worry, and fear. But today those emotions were strong and relentless, sucking me into her head altogether.

"Princess Vasilissa, I'm sorry but there isn't much more we can do. They took her, and it's been almost a month. I don't believe she's longer with us." Alberta told Lissa tentatively.

Rage spiked in Lissa. "You don't know what you're talking about! She's alive! I would know if she were dead, I'd _feel_ it. She needs us." A sob broke through.

Dimitri sat across from her. His eyes were ringed darkly, and there was a gaunt look in his face. He looked at her sympathetically, and then to Alberta. "The Princess could be right. It was unusual for the Strigoi to work together in such a large number; they could have other plans with the captured. She wasn't the only one taken." Hope trickled through his accent, and my heart soared knowing he hadn't given up on me. My Dimitri…

I was pulled from her head when I heard someone open the door, and I silently hoped it was someone to rescue me due to his or her silence.

Nothing. No noise, no fangs, but no rescuing either. I just knew I wasn't alone.

A light turned on, and my eyes burned at the sudden exposure. Weeks of darkness had become normal to me, and I internally begged for it to return.

When I finally adjusted, there was a Strigoi I had never seen before, standing in front of me. She looked furious.

She was petite, but not all that tall. She was definitely a Moroi before, by her build. She had long, chocolate hair and gray eyes that were ringed in that awful red shade, and a heart shaped face that would have been lovely if wasn't twisted into a snarl. She was bearing her fangs to me.

"I don't know what Nathan finds so _fascinating_ about you. You're quite average, and you couldn't be that strong if you were captured. You seem like a waste of time." She seemed triumphant, cockily expecting her words to sting me.

I couldn't believe I was captured by Strigoi and still needed to deal with petty girl problems. I shook my head sarcastically. "You're right. Maybe you should just let me go, and I won't bother you."

She snickered. "Oh please. I'm here to kill you, bitch. That way you can leave Nathan alone."

Oh, that got a laugh out of me. "Oh, me leave _him_ alone? Right. I'm not the one feeding him my blood so we can live into eternity with our love." My sarcasm was dry, and I may have exaggerated a little more then I should have. But the point got across, and her face turned ice cold.

"He did not." She barked out.

Oh, I had hit the spot. "Oh, he did. So kill me if you want to, but I'm just going to come back."

I prayed she wouldn't call my bluff, and thank God, she didn't. Her face twisted. "Nathan wouldn't want you on our ranks. You're not pretty enough."

That stung a little, as I knew right now that was probably true. I had suffered countless blows to the face due to my attitude, which Nathan didn't appreciate.

"Mm, well maybe you should take that up with Nathan? He seems to enjoy my looks fine."

 _Oh Rose,_ my brain chastised. _Not cool._

I felt her nails pierce my cheek before I even saw her hand snake out. I felt the blood drip down my face. With a snarl, the Strigoi woman ran back up the stairs and slammed the door.

My face stung, but I felt empowered. After the many days and weeks feeling defenseless in this chair, it felt good to finally gain a reaction from them.

I was exhausted, and I finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

I was dreaming, for once. I was wearing… oh god.

I was wearing the same clothes as I did the attack, and they were ripped and bloody. I was in a forest, and there was a river next to me. I looked down at my reflection, and jumped back in horror. The scratch mark from the Strigoi was there, as well as blood stains from my feedings.

"Little Dhampir? Is that really you?" Adrian's voice called out to me, joyous and hopeful.

I turned around, and when he caught sight of my appearance, his face fell. He ran to me and put his arms around me.

"What the fuck has happened to you?"

 **So there is the first chapter! Reviews will let me know that you enjoyed and want more, so please give me any criticism or ideas or things you want to see! Love Sarah xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **RPOV**

Adrian wasn't the kind of guy you could render speechless – I mean, with his royal title and rich boy antics; he'd certainly had the opportunity to see everything.

But, right now, this is something Adrian had never seen, not in his privileged and charmed life.

He held me in his arms for what felt like hours. It wasn't quite a romantic gesture, although I know of his feelings towards me. "Rose, where are you? I thought you were dead… or worse." His voice was barely a whisper.

I squeezed him tightly. "You never gave up on me… or Lissa." I didn't want to mention Dimitri, the thought of him made my heart hurt too much. "Thank you."

He squeezed me back. "I miss you so much, Rose. Every night I try to see you and… I thought it was too late. That we'd lost you."

I tried to muster up a smile. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. But, if I'm going to get out of this place, I'll need your help."

He nodded. "Where are you?"

"I don't know."

He stared blankly. "Oh. Well, what kind of place are you in?"

I frowned. "They've had the lights off until today. It's just some crummy old basement, God knows where. I'm chained to a chair, so I haven't exactly sourced any escape routes. Even if I did, they have my stake."

He swore. "Then how do we find you, Rose? The guardians won't bother, they think you're dead or a Strigoi." I flinched.

"I'm not really that far off, Adrian. They've fed me their blood every day now. It's healed me, but at any second they could snap my neck and make me one of them. I'm scared." I whispered.

He held my hands tightly, and we sat on a bench that had materialized. "I won't let that happen. Belikov is still convinced you're alive, though he seems half dead. Losing you has taken it out of him."

I turned to the side, suddenly shy. No one knew that we had given in to each other before the attack. "Well, maybe see if he can get the guardians to come around. And you know I'm alive now, so they'll have to do something."

Adrian sighed. "I have to see what I can do, Rose. After the attack, there are a lot of guardians gone. I don't know if they'd risk more to save one novice."

I pleaded at him with my eyes. "Adrian, you _have_ to. I cant be one of them! If no one gets me out of here, that's my fate. Do you want that for me?"

That was a pity blow of me, considering I knew Adrian would do anything to save me. But oh, I was desperate to get my point across. I would not become one of the Strigoi, and I didn't care what I had to do to make sure of that.

Adrian pulled me close once again. "Of course I don't, Little Dhampir. That won't happen to you." He let go of me. "I can't believe you're here, Rose. I need to go, I need to tell the others. We'll get you out of there, I promise."

With that, he kissed my hand softly. The dream slowly faded away, and I drifted into blissful, lonely sleep.

* * *

The days – or weeks, I really didn't know – passed by the same. I never saw the girl again, but Nathan would come and regularly feed me his blood. I didn't hear from Adrian again, but I presumed he was hard at work planning my rescue. I _hoped_.

One day, though, I really spiked Nathan's temper.

He had come down to feed me, but little did they realize, they're blood was only making me heal up quickly. "You know, Nathan, maybe you should stop this blood thing. You're only making it more likely for me to escape." It wasn't smart, but I wanted to diminish any chance of me becoming a Strigoi.

He cackled. "You'd never make it out, little girl. Too many of us up here. And even if you got out of those chains, where would you go? No one knows where you are."

I sneered, hoping to seem powerful. "That's what _you_ think."

He simply shook his head and picked up the vial, but then I saw the wheels turn in his head. His head whipped back to me. "I've heard about you." He snarled.

"Wish I could say the same to you, but I have no fucking idea who you are, other than a _monster._ " I spat, trying to cover my worry.

He backhanded my face so hard; I was surprised my neck didn't snap then and there. "Don't play dumb, you little bitch. You're the bonded hybrid, aren't you? You're linked with the last Dragomir."

I swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He growled. "Don't lie to me!" He bellowed. "Are they coming here? Can she sense where you are?" He shook my shoulders, and I heard a painful crack.

I winced. "I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed back at him. I had to protect Lissa, even if it was the last thing I did. They couldn't know I was linked to her.

He threw the vial against the wall, smashing it in the process. The blood smeared the wall.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into." He growled menacingly. He switched the lights off, and I screamed as I felt his fangs pierce my neck. The pain was soon followed by sweet, blissful endorphins, that clouded away any of the worry I had before. With that, he stormed up the stairs and slammed the door; leaving me to my solace in the dark, damp prison.

* * *

Endorphins meant I couldn't check on Lissa, or be visited by Adrian. I wondered whether he knew anything about the bond and drank from me on purpose, or if it was just out of anger.

It didn't matter really; it had the same effect. No more escape plan.

My time in the basement was pretty boring after that. I was fed off, fed blood, and beaten. I hated to admit it, but I would have welcomed death with open arms at that moment. I silently wished that the Strigoi had just snapped my neck when I walked into that cave.

Remembering how my capture played out never offered me much comfort, but it was hard to think of anything else.

 _"_ _Rose! Behind you!" My mother screamed, pointing behind my left shoulder._

 _I whipped around, just in time to look into the red eyes of yet another Strigoi. I had killed so many tonight, that I now felt numb as I stabbed my stake through his heart._

 _But this time I didn't quite make his heart. He yanked my arm before it reached, and flung me backwards. I had fallen into another person, and I prayed it wasn't another Strigoi. Turning quickly, my eyes locked with warm, brown eyes. Dimitri._

 _He was covered in sweat and blood, but thankfully I could see that most of the blood wasn't his. He smiled at me, not necessarily happy that we were currently caught in a bloodbath, but referring to the fact that we'd made it. We mightn't have been able to tell anyone about our relationship until I graduated, but we'd finally given in to each other, and accepted our feelings. We'd made it, after all this time._

 _I stood up again, charging after the Strigoi who pushed me. His back was facing me, so I had the element of surprise. I readied myself, knowing this was my shot. He was the last Strigoi in the cave._

 _But before I could even charge, something pulled my ankle, and I fell to the ground. My head painfully collided with a rock, and my vision started to sway. I was being dragged away, and I saw Dimitri running after me, his face grief stricken. His stake was readied, but I was being dragged through the caves at an alarming pace. "Rose!" He screamed._

That was all I remembered, because the blow to my head eventually knocked me out. Then I had woken up here.

A tear escaped my eye. My only wish was to see Dimitri, and I couldn't believe we'd finally been ready to accept our feelings when this happened. Of course, my life just had to screw me over. I was finally happy, and it was ripped away from me.

Through my thoughts, I could here scuffling upstairs, and I presumed that Nathan and his little girlfriend were arguing over me. Or getting it on.

While I was pondering what a Strigoi's sex life was, the sounds were getting louder. I thought I could smell burning, but I assumed I was hallucinating. I frowned. They didn't usually do this, so I hoped this wasn't something that affected me.

My stomach dropped when I realized they could have been arguing over my fate. Maybe Nathan had decided it was time to change me…

The door was busted open. And I heard more than one set of feet storming down the stairs. "Leave me alone!" I begged.

"Shit, it's pitch black! Rose, where are you?" A voice called out to me. Was that… Eddie?

"Eddie? Is that you? Please, get it all off of me! I'm over here!" I sounded like a little girl, but I couldn't believe it. I was going to survive.

The light switched on, and I heard several gasps. I opened my eyes.

There was a group of about seven people surrounding me. Their faces were all shocked, and I really couldn't blame them. I could only imagine what I looked like to them.

Eddie ran to me, trying to undo the chained mess that was piled on me. I winced, the chains had bruised me severely.

Some of the other guardians raced to my side as well, helping Eddie with the chains. I looked up at my other saviors.

I was shocked to see Christian, looking sweaty and exhausted. He looked nauseous as he stared at me, mouth open.

I tried to smile, but I don't think it was convincing. "I never thought you'd be in my rescue party."

He tried to relax his face, clearly not wanting to worry me. "Hey, who else appreciates my charm and wit like you?"

He came behind me, trying to melt the chains with his flames.

I looked up again, and I felt the tears rush to my eyes. Traitors.

Dimitri stood in front of me, horror written plainly on his face. Not in all our training sessions, not even after Spokane, had he ever seen me like this. I could see the pain in his eyes, the pain at seeing me so injured and defenseless.

"Comrade, it's great to see you."

He kneeled in front of me. "Rose, I thought you were dead when I saw him take you away…" He tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, because there were other guardians in such a close proximity.

The tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now, but I tried to remain steady with my voice. "Nah, I'm not that easy to kill." He saw straight through my façade, but he said nothing.

Him and the other guardians finally got the chains off of me, and I collapsed on the ground now that nothing was holding me down. Pain shot through me.

I hadn't moved in weeks, other than occasional toilet breaks, but even then I was heavily restrained. My body wasn't ready to move, and the guardians rushed to my aid. Dimitri pushed them aside, and he was the one to lift me in his arms. The guardians seemed taken aback at Dimitri's harsh manner, but Eddie rushed to his defense.

"He's her mentor, he should be the one with her. She trusts him, and after what she's been through, she needs someone she can depend on. He was the one who tried to save her when they took her." Eddie explained quietly.

The guardians went in front of Dimitri and I, most likely to be on the offense if there were more Strigoi lurking.

I was exhausted and in pain, and I flinched at every stair we ascended. Dimitri, looked so concerned, and it was comforting to be in his arms once again. He truly was my hero.

"Rest, Roza. We will get you back to the Academy. I will never let anything happen to you." He soothed, but I saw the sadness in his face.

"Don't be sad, Comrade. I'm alive and well. You saved me." I was drifting to sleep.

I saw the reluctance in his face, and I knew he didn't think I was okay. But I had no energy to argue with him any more, so I followed his orders and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 **There is Chapter 2! Thank you to all those who read the story, and like I said before feel free to give any criticism and ideas, I would really appreciate it. Reviews will make me update faster! Love Sarah xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **RPOV**

I woke up to the sound of beeping, furious and unrelenting beeping.

"Can someone turn it off?" I murmured. I rubbed my eyes, and tried sitting up. The pain in my shoulder stopped me.

I looked around. I was in St Vladimir's infirmary, and this was the only time I could say I was relieved to be there.

"Rose!" An angelic voice next to me shouted. I turned my head to the left, and there she was – Lissa, in all her beauty. She rushed to my side, and enveloped me in the most enormous hug I had ever received from gentle, tentative Lissa.

"Lissa, you're really here. I've missed you so much." I inhaled her presence; I'd missed the lavender scent of her soap and the softness of her skin. "You never gave up on me. I saw it, thank you so much. I wouldn't be here without your faith."

She pulled back, and sat on the foot of my bed. A tear escaped from her eye. "Oh, Rose! I knew if it were me who was taken, you'd go to the end of the Earth to get me back. You've always protected me, and now I'm going to protect you as well." She lifted her chin up, feeling brave.

I chuckled. "Well I can hardly see you staking any Strigoi, so lets leave the protecting to me."

She gave me an even look. "Rose… I understand if you don't want to fight _them_ anymore. What you went through, I really couldn't imagine how you feel."

This time, I sat up straight, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. "Liss, this is _more_ reason to fight them. I'll never let them do that to me again."

She smiled encouragingly at me. "I'm so happy you feel that way, Rose. When I heard what they did to you, I thought you'd never recover."

I frowned. "I really don't feel much pain right now, other than my shoulder. Did you heal me, Liss? " I looked at myself. I must have been cleaned up, as my skin no longer felt grimy and now had no blood smeared on it. My skin was definitely paler, but other than that it was clear of scratches. I lifted a hand up to my face, and there was no swelling or cuts their either.

Lissa looked disturbed. "I didn't heal you. The um… Strigoi blood healed you a lot. It's gone from your system now, though."

I shuddered. "Then why does my shoulder still hurt?"

"Well, when you came in, your collarbone had a pretty severe fracture. It healed a bit, but that was a pretty recent injury, so I guess not fully. Its pretty badly bruised." She answered.

I pulled my hospital gown away from my skin. Yep, pretty badly bruised. Dark, purplish blotches covered the entirety of my right collarbone. "Looks like I'll have to take it easy in practice. How did you guys find me, anyway?"

Lissa grimaced. "It wasn't easy. Adrian and I had been practicing Spirit a lot, so when he reached you in the dream we tried to pinpoint the location. It didn't exactly work, but we sourced that it was somewhere just on the outskirts of Montana. Then we just researched the different places there and found an abandoned house. It was a stab in the dark, but it worked."

Wow. "Man, there are so many things I have missed out on. Have you guys done anything else with Spirit?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to respond, but Dimitri walked in the door, carrying a cup tray with three coffees.

His eyes softened as they ran over me. "You're awake." He said.

I mustered up a cocky grin. "Seems that way, comrade. Is that for me?" I gestured to the coffee tray.

He chuckled, but there wasn't as much warmth as I'd hoped. "You have a hot chocolate, no caffeine for you. Dr. Olendzki doesn't want you to have any while they're still running tests."

I sighed, but sugar would be enough for now. He handed it to me, and our fingers brushed. I missed his touch.

"Ugh. Better than stale bread, I suppose." I gratefully sipped the hot chocolate, holding on to the sweet taste.

Dimitri sat in the chair that Lissa was in before. Lissa stood up. "I'm going to go get Christian and tell him you're awake. I'll be back in five, Rose." Lissa hugged me quickly, and then left.

I looked at Dimitri when I knew Liss was out of earshot. "I missed you so much."

He smiled, and now I could see the warmth he was lacking. "Oh, Rose. I thought you wouldn't make it when I found you. You were covered in blood and bruises, and you couldn't move." His Russian accent was thick with emotion.

I smiled. "I told you, takes a lot more than that to knock me down. I'm not going anywhere."

He let out a breath. "I just want to hold you right now."

He'd never been that forward before, and my heart skyrocketed. "Then come over here."

He shook his head. "You're still a student, Rose. For now, we have to keep a low profile. I don't want to hurt your reputation."

"For now?" I tried.

His face relaxed into a smile. "Of course, Roza. The things I said and did before the attack still hold the same value. We just need to wait."

I grinned, making him laugh. "You're worth the wait."

* * *

They only kept me in the infirmary for a few more days, making sure my body was ready to take on the normal routine of school again. I had a few more visits, but no more from Dimitri. I suppose it was normal for a mentor to visit once, but more than once might have raised some suspicion.

On the first day back, I lay on my dorm room bed and groaned. I wasn't ready to hear everyone's questions, especially when they all knew the answers. God only knew what rumors would have already spread about me.

I sighed, standing up. I brushed my long, thick hair until it was smooth and applied a little make up, but not enough that anyone would notice. I just couldn't quite feel myself lately, not after my capture. I put on my gym clothes, ready for my first practice with Dimitri. Looking in the mirror, I knew that I'd certainly raise some eyebrows today. My gym shorts definitely accentuated my curves, something that not many girls at this school possessed. The tank top wasn't so bad either.

I tied my hair up, and jogged to the gym where Dimitri was already waiting. He cocked an eyebrow at my attire.

"See something you like?" I grinned.

He shook his head. "Maybe, but so does everyone else. This is different to what you usually wear."

I shrugged, wanting him to think I was nonchalant about it. "It's the first thing I found."

He nodded, not pressing me any further. I didn't want to admit that I was trying to compensate for what was going on inside my head.

The drills weren't any different to what I'd been doing before. We did some sparring, and then tons of laps. During one of them, we finally had a chance to talk properly.

"Rose, I'm worried about you. You haven't even spoken about what happened… you know I'm here for you." Dimitri observed.

I sighed. "Yeah, as a _mentor._ After what happened in the cabin… I guess I thought things would be different between us. I just don't really know what to talk about."

He clenched his jaw, clearly frustrated. "Rose, I explained this. When you graduate, things will be different. For now, we just lie low. I can't help this, it's for your own good."

That was my breaking point. "And how would you know that? Maybe I'm sick of people telling me what's good for me. Talk about things, see a councilor, and address your problems, blah fucking blah. You don't know what happened to me."

His face flashed with what could only be hurt. "Rose, I want to know what happened. I want you to tell me everything, and I want to offer you comfort."

I shook my head. "But you can't, Dimitri. Not as my mentor, you're meant to be more."

We had returned to the gym by now, and it was only us in there. I helped him take the equipment to the storeroom, where he closed the door. He grabbed my hand, stroking it gently.

"Rose, please. Let me in your head, your thoughts. I care for you deeply. Tell me what's wrong." He asked, gazing at me intently.

I looked down, feeling small under that fierce gaze. "They made me feel dirty, Dimitri. The way they hurt me, the way they touched me…" I shuddered, remembering Nathan's painful caresses. "I felt dirty, and powerless. I was always the best fighter, I killed so many Strigoi and then one of them just yanked me by the ankle and captured me."

He shook his head. "Oh, Roza. That wasn't your fault, not in any way. They caught you by surprise; nobody could have escaped in your situation."

I sniffed, holding back tears. "But I failed you."

He looked outraged, and pulled me into his arms. "Roza, no! You did not. If anything, I failed you. I was meant to protect you, and when you needed me most I wasn't enough." He looked ashamed.

I pulled away. This was getting too emotional for me. "Comrade, you rescued me. No need to feel shameful."

He looked surprised at my sudden change of heart. "Are you okay, Rose?" His concern was genuine.

I shook my head. "No, but I will be. I just need time, I think."

He pulled me to him, and kissed me gently and quickly. "You need to cleanse yourself, Rose." He said, smiling.

I smelt my hair. "No, I already showered. I'm going to be late for breakfast as it is, I don't need another one."

He chuckled, and my spirit lifted. "No Roza, not _clean_ yourself. A cleanse for your soul. Make yourself feel, well, not dirty."

I frowned. "Yeah, okay Zen guru. I'll be fine, I'm a tough girl." I opened the storeroom door, and headed to breakfast.

"I hope that's enough." I heard him murmur, before leaving the gym.

The cafeteria was abuzz with whatever the latest gossip was, but it quieted down to silence when I walked in. This was my first day back, and my peers were clearly shocked to see me. I plastered a lazy grin on my face, trying to seem relaxed and carefree.

They seemed to buy it, and a few of the novices gave me friendly waves, and that was encouraging. Strolling over to the table where Lissa and Christian sat, I felt a little better about returning to class.

Feelings of concern flowed from Lissa, and I gave her a steady look. "Lissa, I'm good. I feel way better, and I have to get back on my feet one day, so why not now." I picked up a donut that Lissa had scored for me before I got there. Chocolate, score!

Lissa seemed to relax a little. "It's just been such a short time, you know? Are you sure you don't need more time?" She asked tentatively.

I shook my head, and someone placed their hand on my shoulder. "Rose will be fine, I'll make sure of it." Eddie Castile sat next to me, completing our table.

Christian nodded. "And me. "

I smiled gratefully at all my friends.

"Did anyone hear about the newbies?" Adrian Ivashkov had to ruin the moment with his stench of cigarettes and vodka, but I was glad to see him nonetheless.

He brought over a chair and joined us, ignoring the disapproving looks from the guardians and teachers.

"Who?" I asked through a mouth full of donut.

The others also gave him confused looks. He smiled. "Ah, it feels great being on the inside. I could tell you, but I could also keep this juicy tidbit to myself…" He pondered.

Lissa threw a grape at him. "Come on, Adrian. Don't hold out on us."

He sighed. "Your womanly charm has won me over. Well, my mother called me this morning, and apparently there were sightings of Strigoi real close to the academy near Court."

I frowned. "That's not a good thing." I pointed out.

He shook his head. "Well, no. But it was a relatively small academy, only for the most elite Moroi and Dhampirs."

I scoffed. "Elite Dhampirs? What, their Daddy's were rich royals who actually acknowledged them? And what has this got to do with new students?"

He looked exasperated. "Rose, let me finish. The Dhampirs were Elite because they're training is of the highest qualities. They're from the bloodlines of some of the finest Guardians, and are basically lined up to be Guardians of the most Elite royals – like the Queen and everything." He surveyed out expressions, which were still confused. "So they can't take _any_ risks with them. So, St Vladimir's being the closest and most proficient school, they are all being transferred here. Teachers and everything."

Now, _that_ was gossip. I sat back in my chair and whistled. "This is going to be awesome."

Lissa wasn't as eager as I was. She crinkled her nose. "I don't know… They're the kind of royals people prefer to avoid. These are like the worst of the worst. "

Adrian nodded in agreement. "That's true. But that will only lead to some amazing conflict, and I really can't wait to observe."

Christian shook his head, amused. "You really love this shit, don't you?" Lissa scolded him for his language, to which he rolled his eyes. "You literally stay here to pretend you're still in high school."

Adrian took this light heartedly, even though Christian most likely meant it as an insult. "Nah, I stay here for love." With that, he threw his arm around me.

I groaned, and the bell mercifully rung. "Come on, Liss. We have Moroi culture to attend."

We walked from the cafeteria, and down the halls. "I wonder what they'll be like, Rose. Maybe we'll find you a cute Dhampir." She nudged my shoulder.

I laughed, but my heart wasn't in it. I wish I could tell her about Dimitri, but I knew what he said was right.

 _Keep a low profile,_ I could hear him chastising.

"Yeah, maybe we will." I said.

We sat in our seats, and there was a Moroi teacher I didn't recognize.

"Do you think he's a teacher from the Court academy?" Lissa whispered. I nodded, not knowing any other explanation.

The teacher stood up straight then, facing us all. Damn, he was young for a teacher. He flashed us all a brilliant smile, and introduced himself. "My name is Mr. Ivashkov, but I'd rather you call me Alexander, due to the flourishing number of my family." The class laughed.

I could see the Ivashkov resemblance, with those dark green eyes and light brown hair. He wasn't as polished as Adrian; in fact I doubted they were closely related. But he sure had those Ivashkov good looks, and all the girls in the class were swooning – Moroi and Dhampir alike.

"I hope you can make me, as well as the other staff and students from the Elită Academy feel welcome as we merge our education and knowledge. After all, knowledge is power." With that, he delved on into the strange yet boring topic of Moroi evolution. Lissa, her studious self was furiously taking notes while I daydreamed.

I surveyed the new students, trying to gain profiles. I shook my head. Prim, groomed bitches as usual. They were beautiful, not in the graceful way that Lissa was, but in the vain way that rich people commonly were.

I gazed over at the Dhampirs, and -

One of them staring right at me.

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and reading the story, I appreciate it so much. Love Sarah xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **RPOV**

The Dhampir who was staring me was very different to any of the others around here - that was for sure.

He had amber colored eyes, framed by dark brown lashes. He was tanned, a hell of a lot more than I was, and probably one of the most built guys in this entire academy. His hair was cropped short and a coppery brown, accentuating his features even more.

He was nothing on Dimitri, of course, but he was a pretty good sort. He was giving me a cocky grin, and I couldn't help the sheepish smile that graced my lips before I quickly looked down.

"Rose, that guy is _totally_ checking you out." Lissa whispered. I smacked her on the arm, and she giggled.

I didn't dare look back at the Dhampir for the rest of that boring, uneventful lesson.

The rest of the day followed the same, just boring classes and pointless introductions – I mean, we all knew that the Court Academy students weren't going to go near any of us St Vladimir's students. But my day definitely became strange when it was time for the Dhampir classes.

I threw my bag ungracefully into my locker before practice. I stretched my neck to the side, closing my eyes. It had been a long day.

"Hathaway?" An unfamiliar voice called.

I whipped around, only to see the staring Dhampir from Moroi culture.

I eyed him stonily. "How do you know my name?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "Are you serious? You're pretty much a legend around court. It's my first day here and I've already heard stories."

I grimaced. "Well, try to keep them to yourself."

I slammed my locker harder than expected, but it had the desired effect. He looked shocked, raised his hands and walked off.

I smiled triumphantly. I didn't want to talk about the Strigoi attack, so I wasn't going to.

I was pleasantly surprised to see Dimitri was helping out in the physical class today, with Guardian Alto. Well, _that_ wasn't all that pleasing.

I strolled over to Eddie and some of the other Novices, gaining quite a few stares and even a whistle due to the shorts I was still wearing. Dimitri bristled.

I shook my head, and began working on the drills that the instructors were demonstrating. I turned to Eddie to partner up, but he had already started with someone else. I frowned.

"Mind if I partner with you?" That same annoying Dhampir had found me again. Sighing, I knew there were no other options. We got into battle stance.

"I'm Damien." He introduced himself.

I lashed out for his shoulder, but he dodged. "And I don't care."

He laughed. "Wow, you are just like they say." He got in a shot to my rib, and I winced.

I kicked him in the left hip, _hard._ He staggered. "No, I'm worse. Why do you keep following me?"

We were circling each other now. "I'm not following you, Hathaway. Not many of the other novices here are all that friendly, and I don't particularly get along with my own classmates. You're the only one I know of."

This made my cockiness dry up a little. "What, so you don't get along with the other snobs? I find that hard to believe." Although, he was a little more rugged than his classmates. Less polished.

He shook his head. "I'm at that academy because I'm good at what I do, not because I want to cozy up with royals. I want to have the best training so I can get rid of the Strigoi, nothing more than that." He kicked my side lightly.

I hated to admit it, but my respect went up a lot for him now. "Well, at least we have something in common." I hit him in the side of the arm, and he flinched, which was just enough so I could tackle him and pin him down. "Looks like you underestimated me." I laughed.

He laughed too, and I then realized how strong he actually was. He managed to flip me over with ease and pinned me down much more securely than I had him. I swore. "And looks like you underestimated me." He countered.

I pushed him off and stood up, conceding defeat. As I dusted myself off, I could see all the other novices staring at Damien and I. Frowning, I walked off to switch partners. I finally had Eddie.

He was smiling at me. "So, getting close with Damien, Eh?"

This earned a slap on the arm. "We talked while we fought, and now we're sleeping together? Classy." I scoffed.

He shook his head. "Na, you should have seen the chemistry there. I don't know Rose, maybe it's not a good idea." He sounded protective.

"I'm not interested!" I shouted, raising some of the guardians' attention. I lowered my voice. "Look, we literally just talked. He was just telling me about his training at his academy, _that's all._ "

"Okay, okay. I believe you. Anyway, Camille and some of the other royals are throwing a party tonight in their dorm, top secret. Thought you might need a night out to forget about things." He nudged me.

I sighed wistfully. "I don't know… Is Lissa going?"

He nodded. " _And_ Christian. If you don't go, you'll really let them down."

I smacked him again, this time getting a killer shot to the right shoulder. He groaned. "Don't guilt me, Castille. Whatever, I'll be there." It'd been a long time since I'd been to a party, and I didn't want to admit it, but I was pretty excited. And royals threw some _sweet_ parties.

* * *

When all the classes had finished, Lissa came to my dorm room so we could get ready together.

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear, Liss." I complained, as I flopped on my bed.

"Me too. Especially now that all the Court royals are coming as well – God, Camille is loving this. Just more royals to add to her collection." Lissa shook her head in disapproval.

I groaned. "As long as their Dhampir friends aren't coming."

She eyed me warily. "Why's that? Eddie told me you got along with Damien, the cute one."

I swore. "I'm going to kill Eddie. We talked for like _two_ whole seconds, and now its like we're dating or something."

Lissa laughed. "Calm down, Rose. It's just been ages since you so much as looked at a guy. I guess we all just want to see you happy."

I frowned. I wanted so badly to tell her that I already had someone I loved. But Dimitri's warning voice always stopped me from doing so.

"Whatever, let's get ready." I told her.

Lissa did my hair and make-up, and God I was grateful. She had managed to make my hair straight, yet messy and sexy, and she gave me dark lustrous eyes. I knew I was going to look killer hot when I walked into that party. I ended up picking out a short, black skirt that hugged my hips, as well as a white blouse that dipped down and showed quite a bit of cleavage. It was a little sluttier than I liked, but I had limited options.

Lissa looked elegant and beautiful as usual, in a lace trimmed white dress that accentuated her long, lean build. Her hair was down like mine, falling in loose blonde waves down her back. We were a great team.

She headed out to get Christian, and I was fine going on my own. Of course, I smelled clove cigarettes and vodka as soon as I opened my door.

Adrian looked me up and down, sighing wistfully. "Damn little Dhampir, not looking so little anymore, are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm guessing your going to the party?"

"I'm hosting it now, apparently. Camille doesn't want to get caught, and my residence is much larger. I'm here to escort you." He said.

I chuckled, and linked my arm through his. "Whatever. And probably because you can source the alcohol."

He laughed. "That too."

It wasn't a long walk to his place, and we joked and laughed the whole way. I'd missed his company.

"Are you enjoying your first day back?" He asked. "Has everyone been okay?" His face was full of genuine concern.

I nodded. "Its actually been better than expected, but most of my classes were with Dhampirs, and I guess they're more understanding." I pointed my head in the direction of his place, which we could see now. "Not so sure how _they'll_ be."

"No one will bother you, Rose. If they do, they'll have to face me." He sounded serious, but I couldn't help a laugh.

We made it to his patio, and right before I entered, I stopped. Turning around, I thought I saw someone move behind a tree. it felt like someone had been watching me, but squinting my eyes, I saw no one. Shrugging, I stepped inside Adrian's house.

* * *

When I said royals knew how to throw a party, I had meant it. They had gone all out for this one; in a way to not only welcome the new royals, but to show off as well. They needed to claim their territory.

I waltzed over to Lissa, who had a glass of champagne that she was clearly uninterested in. I took it.

Sipping it slowly, I turned to her. "Where's Christian?" I asked.

She pouted. "Bailed on me, but I can't blame him. He thinks the new royals would have just ignored him anyway."

I shrugged. "Probably true."

Our conversation was cut short when a lazy drawl interrupted.

"Hey Rose, heard you shacking up with the new Dhampir." Jesse Zeklos and his insufferable follower, Ralf Szelsky, were standing right next to us. Ugh.

I cocked my head. "What's wrong Jesse? Jealous?"

He laughed. "No, just surprised how fast you move. Newbies have been here for a day and you've already screwed one."

I laughed, but it was harsh. "Oh, I see. I talked to a fellow novice about his training regime, and now I've slept with him! What his wrong with this school?"

Ralf laughed. "Jesse, I think she's right. She wouldn't be interested in Damien, Dhampirs don't bite." He gestured to the scarring that covered my neck from my capture.

Everyone around us went silent. Now _that_ was low. Moroi and Dhampir shared one thing other than genetics – and that was hatred towards the Strigoi.

For anyone, Moroi or not, to openly make fun of someone for a Strigoi attack was beyond cruel. And I reacted accordingly.

My fist connected with his jaw so fast that he didn't see it coming. He staggered backwards, but I was disappointed that I didn't hear a crack. "Want more?" I taunted.

Jesse and Ralf walked away stormily. Lissa turned to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Rose, are you okay? That was awful."

I shrugged, again not wanting to speak about it. "Fine. Where's the good stuff at? I need a drink." I put my champagne down, despising the taste. I needed something strong.

I found Adrian's kitchen stocked with vodka, and my spirit lifted. I knew getting wasted was not going to help my mental state, but at that point I didn't care. Ralf had set me off, and my temper wasn't going to stop unless I channeled it into something else – liquor.

I downed as much as I could without hurling, and before long I was dancing with everyone. Everything was a blur, and my thoughts had finally quieted down. I knew Dimitri would be disappointed, but he didn't understand the thoughts that had been corrupting my mind. And like he'd advised before, at the moment he could only be there for me as a 'mentor'. Right now, I needed the voices to shut the hell up.

Damien ended up finding me, and it didn't bother me as much as it would have if I were sober.

"Hey Rose, I saw what happened over there. That really wasn't cool… I hope you're alright." He commented.

I shrugged. "I will be, rich boy."

He laughed. "Who said I was rich?"

I scoffed. "Oh please. Rich school, rich area, rich friends. You're a rich boy and you know it."

He mocked hurt. "Yeah, well all the money in the world doesn't compare to talking to you."

I was about to comment on what a pansy he was for saying that, but one of Ralf's friends had 'accidentally' spilled their drink all over my shirt.

I sighed. I pulled it up and over my shoulders, throwing it at Damien. He raised his eyebrows.

Most of the partygoers cheered me on, and I saw Lissa and Adrian laughing. I guess they were happy I was finally having fun.

"Rose! Keep your clothes on!" Lissa got out in-between laughs.

I feigned surprise. "But Liss! Do you really want me to wear wet clothes? Come on!" I put my hand on Damien's shoulder, who was still holding my shirt. "Plus, my friend over here is willing to hold on to it, so who cares?" I noticed how drunk I sounded.

But I didn't have any time to worry about that, because Dimitri had busted down Adrian's front door.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Prepare for Dimitri's reaction!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, work has been very hectic and I have been short on time. Thank you so much for all of the review, I'm so glad you are enjoying my story so far! Also a big thank you to the reviewers who voiced their concerns and questions, and I hope that is all cleared up in this chapter as I was intending to get around to that soon!**

 **P.S, I'm also thinking of writing another story for VA, so feel free to give me any ideas!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **RPOV**

I never really cared when I had disappointed my mother – and I had, countless times. Her stony gazes and harsh tones had never instilled the guilt that it would in most teenagers, but that was mostly because I was used to them.

But staring into Dimitri's cold, disappointed eyes made me feel like crawling into a hole and crying. He wasn't being mean, exactly. He seemed far away.

They had doubled my practice times in order to punish me for the party stunt, and at the time I'd thought that had been a good thing. More time with Dimitri.

But, so far, Dimitri had not said a word to me. It had been two whole weeks since he saw me drunk and disorderedly, with no top on. I had seen the pain and shock clear on his face then, but now only a stone cold mask graced his beautiful features.

But I had had enough. "Dammit, Comrade! You need to talk to me one of these days." I had demanded. We had just finished or final laps and were packing up, before it was time for me to return to my dormitory.

His mask didn't budge. "There's nothing to talk about."

I huffed. "To hell with that. I'm sorry! I really am. I was stupid to get that drunk, and I know it. But I've just had so many things-"

The sound of his ringtone cut me off, and he put a finger up to silence me. He answered, speaking in fluent Russian.

I sighed, trying to wait patiently. He sounded agitated, and I thought I saw his eyes flick towards me on several occasions. When he finally hung up, he took the equipment I was holding and threw it in the storeroom, muttering in Russian still.

"You're not even going to tell me what that was about?" I pressed.

He looked at me harshly. "I don't need to share Guardian details with a novice." With that, he left me alone in the gym, not knowing how much his words had stung.

* * *

The practices all followed similarly, Dimitri hardly talking and not even looking at me. My heart was slowly constricting, and I was slowly becoming more miserable. I had finally gotten Dimitri, and now I had ruined it for one drunken evening. Pitiful.

I could tell Lissa was concerned about me, but I didn't have time to confide in her with my romance issues. Rumors had spread like wildfire about my "situation" with Damien, which I'm guessing had fueled Dimitri's anger towards me.

As for me, well I hadn't so much as looked in Damien's direction since that night. I didn't want to see him, hear him, or even sense him. I knew it was my fault for what had happened with Dimitri, but I still resented Damien for part of it.

But I couldn't avoid him forever. I shared my novice classes with him, and the Guardians – including Dimitri - supervised them. That made it even more uncomfortable for me.

But I was not good at holding in my temper – and it finally raised its ugly head.

It was during one of the novice classes, and not as many Dhampirs had shown up. There was probably a party on, or maybe the flu had struck. I didn't particularly care, because I had Eddie as my partner.

We were sparring, performing a new combo that Dimitri had just demonstrated for the class. I thought I was particularly good at it, most likely because I had a better understanding of Dimitri's fighting style than most. I was circling around Eddie, trying to snake a good hit, when I heard it.

"Man, I heard you screwed Hathaway at that Ivashkov guy's party." It was a novice I didn't recognize, and he was talking to Damien.

Damien, who was annoyed that I had cut him off completely, was clearly enjoying the attention. "Yeah, I did. Trust me, she's not as good as you'd think." Cocky bastard.

Eddie could hear it too, and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Rose, don't." He warned.

I seethed. I was so ready to take this jerk on, but Eddie was almost restraining me with his vice grip.

Damien had nodded his head to me, so I tuned in again. "Oh she _definitely_ wasn't a virgin. She screws the Ivashkov lord all the time, that's why he picked her up personally for the party. Probably fucked her first." They laughed.

And that was when I snapped.

I shrugged Eddie's hand off and stormed over to where Damien was standing, fully aware that all eyes were on me – Dimitri's watching me like a hawk.

I waltzed right up to Damien, and stabbed his chest with my finger.

"Listen here, Damien. I did not fuck you, nor have I, or will I ever. Not even in your wildest dreams would I consider touching you." I spat. His eyes widened, and I grinned internally. "And for your clarification, I do not sleep with Adrian. Or anybody else."

I stepped back, but I wasn't done there. "I don't know what your problem is with me, but if you want to make it out of this school year alive, I'd recommend you keep my fucking name out of your mouth."

I was humiliated. I knew for a fact that those other novices had believed every work that Damien fed them, and that hurt my pride as well as my reputation.

I spun on my heel, leaving a crowd of shocked faces. I certainly knew how to hold an audience, but that wasn't my goal.

Damien had _really_ pissed me off. I couldn't figure him out, and his motive was unclear to me. He had come out of nowhere, been so nice to me and then performed a complete 360 before I could even get to know him.

I skipped my practice with Dimitri, not wanting to know what he thought of me after my episode with Damien. I didn't even show up to dinner, and I could feel Lissa's concern through the bond.

But I didn't care. I was tired. Nobody understood what I had been through, and not once had someone stopped to consider how much I was hurting after my capture. Not even Dimitri.

I decided to take myself on a walk, not wanting to have company for the rest of the day. I needed to be alone with my thoughts.

I led myself to the cabin that Dimitri and I had shared our intimate moments in. I felt sick to my stomach for what had happened, and I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was so proud of who I had become lately, I had straightened my act out and made a start to cleaning my reputation, all for nothing. It had all gone to waste because I wanted to prove to everyone that I wasn't a sobbing, miserable mess of the girl I once was.

I sat on the wooden stairs that led to the cabin, my head in my hands. I had really fucked up this time.

The stairs were hurting my back, but I didn't care. This was the only way to feel close to Dimitri, when I knew very well that that mightn't ever happen again.

"What are you doing out here, Rose?"

My heart fluttered at the sound of Dimitri's voice, but my stomach still felt heavy with guilt. "Just thinking." I responded.

To my surprise, Dimitri sat down next to me. Our knees were touching. "And what are you thinking about?"

I smiled sadly. "You don't have to pretend to care, Dimitri. I'll be fine on my own."

He shook his head. "Oh, Roza. Of course I care about you. I'm just hurt. But I'm not angry anymore, and I want to hear it from your side."

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. He was shocked at first, but eventually eased into it.

"Why did you go to that party, Rose? And why did you drink so much?" He demanded.

I sighed, leaning back. "I didn't want to disappoint anyone. Eddie and Lissa have been really worried about me, and I'm sick of being asked questions about something I want to forget. Eddie was always there for me after what happened with Mason and I couldn't just say no. I thought he'd be one of the only novices there, and I didn't want to let him down. And when I found out Lissa was going, I couldn't exactly say no." I frowned. "As for the drinking… it was just stupid. Ralf and Jesse said something about wanting to be bitten by Strigoi and I just snapped. I couldn't control myself after that."

Dimitri frowned. "Rose, I understand. But you know better. I saw what you did to Ralf, and you could have gotten in serious trouble for that. And abusing methods like alcohol to make you feel better is childish. _You're_ better than that." He scolded sternly.

I nodded. "I know that, but I just couldn't control it."

He started to shake his head, but then realization flashed in his eyes. "I might know what happened."

I tilted my head, confused. "What?"

He pondered for a moment. "Well, like the night of the attack, maybe Vasilisa's darkness got to you."

I shook my head. "No, she's barely used any spirit lately, and her feelings from the bond have been fine."

He looked at me, surprised. "Barely any spirit? Rose, how do you think she convinced the team of Guardians to rescue you?"

I looked at him, dumbfounded. "She compelled them?"

He nodded. " _And_ Headmistress Kirova. And it wasn't slight compulsion, either. She had to convince them that you were even alive, let alone worth rescuing. We've lost so many Guardians now that they didn't even budge when we told them we were certain you were alive."

It finally all clicked. No wonder I had become a loose cannon so easily. And Lissa would have been blocking me from her dark thoughts because I'd been so fragile…

"That bitch!" I exclaimed.

Dimitri chucked at my outburst. "Oh, Roza. You would have done the same thing for her." He stroked my hair gently. "I'm sorry I didn't understand… I just saw the way that boy was looking at you and I…:

I cut him off with a kiss. He was surprised, but it didn't take long for him to respond. No Guardians patrolled this far on campus, so we didn't need to be cautious. I broke away. "Dimitri, I don't want him. I never did, he was just standing with me, I promise. I only want you, and I always will."

He looked at me, lust darkening his warm, brown eyes. "Are you sure?"

I kissed him again, more urgently. His hand snaked into my hair while I pushed myself onto his lap, straddling him. My tongue brushed his lip, and he parted his mouth so it could enter.

"Roza… we shouldn't." He got in between kisses. But he certainly wasn't pulling away.

I shook my head. "No, we shouldn't. But I need you."

He looked at me intently, and then at the door of the cabin. I liked how he thought.

He stood up, taking my hand. He led me to the cabin, and stopped before the door. "Are you sure?" He asked gently.

I opened the door and pulled him inside, kissing him as hard as I could. The message was clear, so he kicked the door shut and laid me down on the bed. He lay down next to me, kissing me whilst caressing my side. I pulled his shirt off swiftly; giving me access to the smooth, warm skin of his chest.

I sat up, pulling my shirt off of my head while he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off in one quick motion. My track pants were next, and we were soon lying near naked on top of each other.

I kissed his neck slowly, up to his jaw as he groaned.

"Roza…" He moaned. "You make me want to do such bad things to you."

My body craved the thought of that. "Then do them."

And my God, did he ever.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will definitely be more action packed, as the next part of my plot begins to unfold. Please review, and let me know any other questions or theories you have xx**


End file.
